I should tell you
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: A short little song-fic type thing that I wrote for scary wolf 12 for winning 1st place in my Musical contest. I'm kinda new to writing fics for this Cats couple, but I think I did pretty well. Hope you like it!


**This fic is dedicated to ****scary wolf 12.**** Hope I did well with the VictoriaxPlato pairing. I've never really written a fic with this pairing so it was a new thing for me. Please Review!**

I sat down on the tire and thought about Plato, who had left about a month ago to help other toms and queens on the streets with Admetus. He broke up with me the night before he left, saying he couldn't be with a queen who was unfaithful. He didn't believe me when I told him Misto wasn't my tom.

Plato why can't you see how I feel about you?" I whispered. I looked up slowly and gasped.

Plato was standing in front of the TSE car, looking around for someone.

I walked up beside him. "Plato?" I whispered.

He turned quickly and smiled. "Victoria." he whispered.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me as well. "I've missed you so much." he whispered, pulling me into his den.

He pulled me over to his bed. I sat down quickly, staring up at him.

He slowly sat down beside me. "Well?" I asked. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, leaning in closer to me.

I backed away quickly. "Plato. Stop playing games and tell me what you want." I whispered.

He smiled. "I want you to be my mate." He whispered.

I looked up at him, surprised. "What happened to not being around an unfaithful queen?" I asked.

He smiled. "I've decided to give you another chance." He whispered.

I frowned. "Why did you leave? Tell me that, Plato." I whispered. He sighed.

"I should tell you, I should tell you. I should tell you, I should tell you. I should tell you why I left. It wasn't cause I didn't care." He whispered softly.

I frowned slightly as he continued. "I should tell you how I feel. Deep inside me how I feel."

I looked up at him, curious. "I should tell you, I should tell you. I should tell you, I should tell you. I should tell you that…I love you." He whispered slowly. I stared at him, surprised.

He looked at me sadly. "Victoria. I love you." He whispered softly. I stared at him, unsure what to say.

"So now that you know…" he stood up slowly. "I guess I should go…"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. He looked over at me, surprised.

"I've got something to say. So stay." I whispered slowly.

He smiled. "Ok."

I gently reached up to touch his face. "I should tell you, since you're here. That I want you to stay."

I looked up at him sadly, my eyes pleading. "Please don't go away." I whispered. He smiled.

"I won't. There's nothing in the world that would make me leave you again. I could never forget you, no matter how hard I tried to hide the pain. It just wouldn't go away. Your eyes, your smile, the way you make me feel…" He stared up at me. "You're too amazing to forget." He whispered. I smiled.

"Then I should tell you, tell you this." I looked at him. "Plato. I can't go on without you. I've tried but it can't be done. I don't know how I made it before. Before I knew you. And it hurts so much. Every day that you're gone. The pain seeps in, and it never gives in." I closed my eyes for a moment, afraid to say more. He held me tighter.

"I know what you mean. The pain everyday. Keeps tearing me apart. From the inside out." He whispered softly. I opened my eyes quickly and smiled at him.

"But I wouldn't give it up for anything." He whispered as he gently ran his hand across my face. "I wouldn't trade your love for anything."

I smiled happily. "Plato, I…" I stopped.

He smiled and motioned for me to continue. I smiled.

"I…I love you." I finally whispered.

He smiled and started to sing a song I knew all too well.

"Your eyes. As we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind." He looked deep into my dark brown eyes.

"And I find I can't hide. From your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise. The night you came into my life." He smiled.

"Where there's moonlight I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away. When I'm longing so to hold you." He pulled me close.

"Now I'd die for one more day. 'Cause there's something I have to tell you. Yes there's something I have to tell you." He looked at me.

"When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along. And before this song dies." He looked deep into my eyes.

"I should tell you, I should tell you. I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. They were once again the light brown color I remembered, full of happiness and excitement.

I gently pulled him forward until our foreheads were touching.

He smiled and pulled me closer, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Well?" he whispered, waiting.

I smiled and pulled him forward once more. I felt his soft gentle lips on mine, just like our first kiss at the Jellicle Ball.

He pulled back slowly, smiling. I smiled up at him. He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. I tangled my hands in his head fur, pulling him closer.

"Victoria. Will you be my mate?" he whispered as he pulled back.

I slowly nodded. He smiled happily.

**Aww! I know it's kinda sappy. But it could be worse. Trust me. I've written fluffier things. Almost all of my stories have some sort of fluff in them. Anyway, I kinda used ideas from two different songs to write this. Both of them are from the musical Rent. The bit at the beginning is from "I should tell you" and the song Plato sings is "Your Eyes." Both of them are really pretty songs that I wanted to do something with but I lacked inspiration. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
